Hourglass
by darkgirl11
Summary: Sasuke and his team came back to Leaf but he still cannot defeat Itachi. After his presence at his home turns spotty, will an old friend steal Suigetsu's heart? Sasuke must decide which is more important, his lover or his revenge, before it's too late. Time ticks as fast as falling sand in an hourglass. Sasusui with a tiny bit of Narusui


_Hourglass _

Summary: Sasuke and his team come back to Leaf but he still cannot defeat Itachi. After his presence at his home turns spotty, will an old friend steal Suigetsu's heart? Sasuke must decide which is more important, his lover or his revenge, before it's too late. Time ticks as fast as falling sand in an hourglass. Sasusui

Hourglass

It wasn't easy but Sasuke and his team were now shinobi of the Leaf Village and living relatively good lives. Juugo was able to remain calmer in a nice, quiet village with a ninja around every corner so they could stop him if he went animalistic. Karin had become close with Sakura and Ino so she was pleased to have friends besides her team. Suigetsu and Sasuke found a nice home where they could live together.

They each found new things about the other that they never knew about the other before. For example, Suigetsu was a good singer and loved to sing often around the house and Sasuke had a million different pick-up lines he loved to use on Suigetsu, both romantic and sexual. Each new thing they learned about each other made them love the other more.

But Sasuke's revenge would always be in the way. He was always out talking to Tsunade about the whereabouts of his brother and discussing new plans with Kakashi. Suigetsu wished he would just give up on it but when he said that to Sasuke their night ended with a crying and bruised Suigetsu and a frightened and angry Sasuke. From that night on, Suigetsu was too scared to say anything about the matter again.

Suigetsu was now becoming more accustomed to waking up alone in the morning and going to bed alone. He got used to being the only one around the house and going on solo missions or missions with Sasuke's friends. Surprisingly Suigetsu had become close to Naruto, Neji, and Kiba. Naruto was just a fun person to be around and Neji and Kiba were almost like him.

He also didn't mind hanging around Sai but he was a little clueless when it came to emotions so whenever he was with Sai he would teach him about emotions and Sai would teach him how to draw and paint. He wasn't the biggest fan of Shikamaru since he complained too much and Choji was always eating so he wasn't the best to hang around with either.

Hinata was too shy and Shino just gave the shark ninja the creeps. Tenten was pretty cool and down to earth so he didn't mind her. Sakura and Ino were always with Karin but he considered them okay. Rock Lee was just a little too enthusiastic for his liking but he wasn't that bad.

Whenever the Sand siblings came to the Leaf, Suigetsu found himself gravitating more towards Kiba's boyfriend, Kankuro, rather than Temari due to her Karin likeness. Gaara wasn't that bad but he was always busy being the Kazekage and all. Overall, he got along pretty well with all of Sasuke's friends but none of them could compare to his lover.

It was a beautiful morning in the Leaf Village and as usual Suigetsu woke up to Sasuke's side of the bed already made. He sat up and put his arms on his knees. He glanced over at the other side of the bed and wondered if Sasuke ever really came back home anymore since his side of the bed practically looked the same every time he woke up.

Suigetsu let out a frustrated sigh before singing in a whisper, _"Seems like your heart stops working the minute they close the curtain. You take off your mask and take off your costume and if anyone asks, you're taking a smoke break, drinking some coffee… but everyone knows what you're doing."_

He pulled himself out of bed and shuffled down the stairs still singing, _"Seems like the bus moves slower just cause you got somewhere to go. So you take a few pills in Beverly Hills but if anyone asks you've got a prescription, you've got an addiction."_ He looked at a picture of him and Sasuke, _"Who do you think that you're fooling?"_

Suigetsu grabbed a picture of Sasuke he had on the counter and sang as tears swelled in his eyes, _"_SasukeUchiha_, I just want the _Sasuke_ I know! Once you put the _revenge_ on hold maybe you could come back home… _SasukeUchiha_…"_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he quickly put the picture down and opened the door, hoping that it would be Sasuke. When the door opened Naruto was revealing wearing one of his famous grins. Suigetsu just chuckled, "What are you doing here, Naruto? Shouldn't you be out on a mission?"

"I could ask you the same thing! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Naruto you saw me the other day when I went to get food…"

"I know but still! Come to get ramen with me, Sui!"

_Sui_. That was a nickname only certain people could call him and luckily Naruto was one of them or else Suigetsu's blade would have been at the orange ninja's throat. The purple eyed ninja just grinned, knowing that the other male wouldn't take no for an answer, "Alright, Naruto, just give me a minute to get more presentable."

Naruto looked away blushing as he said almost inaudibly, "But I think you look perfect the way you are, Sui." The shark boy kissed Naruto's cheek and smiled sadly, "That's such a sweet thing of you to say, Naru, now I only wish my boyfriend would say things like that to me instead of those awkward five minute conversations about Itachi or something else."

Suigetsu somehow managed to get Naruto to let him get into his regular outfit and then they were on their way to get ramen when the smaller male asked, "Do you mind if we stop at Tsunade's office before we get ramen? I want to see if Sasuke has at least a minute for me today."

The other boy nodded uneasily and they made their way to the blond woman's office in a slightly awkward silence. When Suigetsu saw that her office door was open he quickened his pace and grinned and gave a slight wave, "Hi, Sasuke, are you busy? I just wanted to say I miss you and-"

"You always talk too much."

"But, Sasuke, I-" 

"Babe, I'm busy but I'll be home tonight, okay? We can talk then."

"Oh, okay…"

Suigetsu frowned and slowly walked away, allowing the fatal blow to his happiness to see Sasuke disappear. He tried walking by Naruto but the blond grabbed him and hugged him whispering, "I'll be outside in a second, Sui. You shouldn't have to deal with that and the fact that he said that in front of the Hokage is just-"

The smaller male chuckled, "You crack me up, Naru, but do whatever you want. I'll be waiting outside for you." Naruto looked down at Suigetsu in shock, he was trying to put on a mask to hide his sadness. But Naruto wasn't as dumb as he looked, he could see through any mask anyone was wearing.

Before he could say anything the shark boy was gone so he walked towards Tsunade's office to give Sasuke a piece of his mind when he stopped dead in his tracks just outside the door. He guessed that neither Sasuke nor Tsunade heard anything that Naruto or Suigetsu said since the blond woman was lecturing the Uchiha.

She basically growled, "You're going to lose that boy if you keep pushing him away from you! If he means anything to you then get out of my office right now apologize to him! You degraded him and pushed him away in front of me! That boy is the best thing you have ever had since your clan was killed and if you keep pushing him away all you're going to have is Itachi and once he's dead you'll have no one because you pushed Suigetsu out! Now get out of my sight!"

Naruto gasped and ran out, trying to get to Suigetsu first so Sasuke wouldn't get the chance to make everything up to the shark and take him on a date. Once Naruto saw the fanged boy he grabbed him and quickly dragged him to get ramen, claiming that he was deprived of his precious ramen for too long.

Once they arrived Naruto devoured his ramen and to get Suigetsu to eat his food faster he challenged him to a food eating contest, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist a good competition. When they finished Naruto was the winner and paid for the both of them and basically sprinted with Suigetsu back to the shark's house, knowing Sasuke wouldn't be there.

Naruto knew Sasuke well enough to know that he would go to other places first to get his mind off of things. Right now Sasuke was probably training for his battle with his brother and going to come back to the swordsman late at night.

Suigetsu and Naruto sparred first and then talked into the night about anything that came across their minds. The two of them were like the best of friends, able to be weird and know that the other wouldn't call the other out on it since they were both equally weird. This was a side of Suigetsu only Naruto and Sasuke were able to see and both of the Leaf ninja loved seeing the shark that way.

Right before Naruto was going to leave he felt a hand grab his wrist. He gasped and looked back at Suigetsu who was almost unable to look him in the eyes as he asked quietly, "Will you listen to a song I wrote about Sasuke? I promise it's not about how much I love him and stuff just how I'm just…"

He was fumbling with his words and the other boy knew it. He gave Suigetsu a warm smile, "Sure, Sui, anything for you." Suigetsu gave him a lopsided grin and hugged the other while saying, "Naruto you're the best! Come on!"

Suigetsu grabbed Naruto's hand and almost dragged him into the sun room. Naruto had never been in his room but it was a good sized room with big windows to let the sun in, hence the name sun room. There was a black piano in the center of the room and a soft white couch near the piano so you could watch the pianist. There wasn't much in the room except for the couch and the piano and a few other instruments with music paper holders.

The shark took a seat on the bench in front of the piano and Naruto took a seat on the couch. Since the sun was gone the moonlight shined on Suigetsu, causing him to look even more beautiful in Naruto's eyes. Little did they both know, Sasuke had returned home and was displeased that Suigetsu had brought someone home.

Before he could kick Naruto out Suigetsu started to play and sing beautifully, _"I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cry. And the days feel like years when I'm alone and the bed where you lie is made up on your side. When you walk away I count the steps that you take… do you see how much I need you right now?"_

The young shark took a deep breath before continuing, _"When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay… I miss you…"_

"_I've never felt this way before… Everything that I do reminds me of you. And the-"_

Sasuke walked in the room and grabbed Suigetsu and hugged him. Naruto was at a loss for words at the moment. Just when things were going so smoothly with his crush, Sasuke ruined everything. Naruto was about to leave the room when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked right into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"… Thank you for keeping Suigetsu company."

"Yeah, cause you sure don't do it."

"…"

"If you keep focusing on Itachi then one day someone's going to take him."

Sasuke growled, "He's loyal to me!" Naruto rolled his eyes and almost yelled, "I know he's loyal to you. But one day he's going to get tired of sleeping alone and waking up to an empty bed! You don't get that when you're never here he's hurting! You don't pick up the pieces, I do! I don't mind doing it but I don't like seeing him upset almost every day because of you!"

Suigetsu gasped at what his friend said and was going to say something when Naruto flipped Sasuke off and walked out, unable to control his anger at the moment. Sasuke turned to his lover as soon as he heard the door close and fear struck Suigetsu but then vanished when he saw the love in the Uchiha's eyes.

Before the shark could say anything he felt the other's lips on his and hands on his hips. Sasuke pulled away for a moment and looked down at the shark he claimed to love so much. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Suigetsu. Once I defeat Itachi I'll be home more often okay?"

"And what if you don't defeat him and you die? How do you think that will affect me?!"

"Sui, that won't happen."

"How do you know?!" 

"Because he must pay for what he's done to my clan."

Suigetsu pushed the other away from him and he stormed out of room and was about to walk out when he was pulled back by his lover, "Don't walk out on me now when we both know that we've been through so much worse than this!"

Tears came to Suigetsu's eyes as his boyfriend yelled at him and his grip was starting to hurt. Realizing the mistake he was making he let go and picked up Suigetsu and carried him upstairs to their room. He placed the swordsman on the bed and was about to get on top of him when he saw Suigetsu look away and whisper, "You don't know what it feels like."

Taken back by his words, Sasuke moved back and questioned, "What?" The fanged boy looked out the window as he continued, "To feel the side of the bed next to you empty. To wake up alone. To hope that one day you'll hold me when I'm sleeping and wake up holding me the next day. Sasuke, I almost lost you one time after you lost to Itachi… Sasuke, he almost took your eye and killed you…"

Sasuke could see the tears flowing down the other's face as he kept going, "I always hope you'll stop with this constant fighting with your brother but I know this means everything to you, probably more than I mean to you. You shut me out and it's almost like I don't know the sweet Sasuke I fell in love with cause you're so obsessed with killing Itachi… I just want to be loved the way I love you. I just want to see you more often cause I love you, Sasuke. And it hurts that I hardly ever see you even when we live in the same house…"

Just as the Uchiha was going to say something Suigetsu beat him to it, "Look, Sasuke, you're going to have to choose which is more important: your vendetta or the shark you claim to love more than anything. And tonight I'm going to be fine sleeping alone because you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Sasuke stood there at a loss for words, never had Suigetsu kicked him out of their room and made him sleep on the couch before. He glanced at his lover, who was wiping the tears away, and sighed before walking slowly downstairs to think about which he thought was more important.

He sat on the couch and kept thinking about which to choose. His brother killed his family and he swore he would kill Itachi one day but he was happy with Suigetsu now and he didn't want to lose his shark. But how could he just let the man who massacred their family walk free without a care in the world?

When morning came around the swordsman came downstairs ready for the day in his usual outfit to find Sasuke waiting for him in the kitchen. He gave a quick glare at the man with the curse mark before making his way into the kitchen cautiously, as if someone was going to attack them now. He grabbed a bowl and then turned to the other.

"So have you made your decision, Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Then what's your answer?"

"I'm going to kill Itachi."

Suigetsu dropped the bowl but neither flinched as they heard it break when making contact with the floor. Now it was the water ninja's turn to be at a loss for words. Had the love of his life just chosen killing his only family member over living a nice and happy life with him? This had to be some sort of a dream or a sick nightmare but the fact of the matter was that it just wasn't.

The smaller ninja punched the Uchiha in the face and the other fell to the ground. He got back up and wiped the blood off his face and stared at his now crying lover. Suigetsu's shoulders shook as he cried, "You don't love me enough to stay here! God, I wish I never met you, Sasuke! I wish you never saved me from Orochimaru! I'd rather be experimented than get my heart broken by you!" 

Before Sasuke could say anything to protest the shark boy was running out of the house. He punched a hole in the wall out of frustration for hurting the only person that meant something to him. When he took his hand out of the wall he looked at it and murmured, "Now I may never get to hold your hand again, Sui… I'm so sorry…"

Suigetsu didn't care about all the looks people were giving him as he ran through the village. He didn't know where his feet were taking them but as long as they were away from Sasuke he was perfectly fine. He broke down a familiar redhead's door and heard a "Suigetsu, what the-" but then she stopped right when he hugged her.

"Karin," he sobbed, "he… he chose Itachi over me! His revenge meant more than me!" She sighed and wrapped her arms around her friend. She lowered them to the floor and gasped as she thought, _Suigetsu never cries… God, Sasuke you better be gone or I swear I'm going to kill you for hurting him this bad!_

Karin then did the only thing she knew would calm him down, she sang, _"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine. Little one when you play don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine."_

She started to hum for a little bit, allowing him to calm down, before singing again, _"From your head to your toes, baby mine, you're so sweet goodness knows, baby mine. You are so precious to me, cute as can be, baby of mine."_

"_Baby mine, baby mine…"_

When she finished singing she realized that her silky voice had sung him to sleep. She gave a soft smile before carrying him to the guest bedroom and tucking him in. She closed the door behind her and took a seat at her kitchen counter and awaited Juugo's arrival because knowing him a bird would have told him about what happened.

In a few minutes, the orange haired man came into Karin's house and stood across the counter. She looked up at him, "The birds told you what happened right?" He nodded and sighed, "But that's not else they've told me… _he's_ coming."

She gave him a shocked look and he continued, "Itachi is coming to the Leaf to finish this once and for all. The birds tell me that he'll be here soon. Sasuke hasn't left yet either so once Itachi comes then this village is going to be destroyed. Sasuke won't let the Hokage interfere and if she does he'll probably kill her."

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't tell Suigetsu about any of this and we need someone."

"Who? Why?"

"Sai, because he knows something we all don't know."

Karin nodded and the two of them ran out of the house to find Sai. While they were gone Sasuke was at the gates of the village ready to leave. He glanced back at the village and mapped out the directions back to his and Suigetsu's home in his head before sighing when he realized that after today that would only be Suigetsu's home.

When he turned his head the other way he saw a black coat with red clouds on it. His Sharingan was activated as he hissed with venom in his voice, _"Itachi…"_ His brother gave a slight smirk before saying, "Will you finally be able to kill me this time, Sasuke? If you can't defeat me I _will_ kill you and your eyes will become mine."

Sasuke pulled out his sword and ran at his brother but was met with a kunai stopping his sword so that it was now a power struggle. Itachi mumbled, "I haven't seen you with this much rage in a while, _brother_…" Right after he said that, Sasuke pushed him off and ran at him again, hatred fueling his fire to kill.

Meanwhile, Juugo and Karin had found Sai getting ready with forces to stop Itachi from attacking the village. Karin grabbed him and Juugo asked, "Was Itachi ordered to kill his clan, Sai?" The ROOT ninja only looked at the two of them with a blank stare. Karin tried to punch him but he grabbed his fist.

He threw her fist back at her and stuck out his tongue, revealing his own curse mark on his tongue. He put his tongue back in his mouth and explained, "Lord Danzo had cursed all members of ROOT so that they couldn't reveal anything about him or his plans."

"I'm afraid I cannot help you." Sai fake smiled.

"Thanks, Sai." Juugo smirked.

Before anyone could say anything, Juugo was pulling Karin in the direction of where Danzo was. Karin hissed, "What was that all about, Juugo? He didn't help us! He _can't_!" The orange haired man laughed, "But that's where you're wrong. He intentionally _un_intentionally helped us. Meaning he actually told us that Danzo was behind the Uchiha massacre and Itachi was merely following orders! We need to get Danzo and fast!"

Back at Karin's house Suigetsu had woken up to a loud noise. He looked out the window to see a building on fire and a little girl unable to get out on the second floor of her house and the flames were coming to her fast. He jumped out his window and went to her window. He opened it but the little girl wasn't by the window anymore.

He looked around the room to see her in the corner crying and coughing. He ran to her and picked her up but the flames were moving towards them fast. He didn't have enough time to make hand signs but since he was made out of water he ran through the flames and jumped out of the window.

Suigetsu handed the little girl to her parents and quickly preformed hand signs and water gushed through the house, eliminating the fire. The parents of the little girl he saved came over to him and cried, "Oh, thank you so much for saving our little girl! We're forever in your debt! Thank you so much!"

"I flooded your house though, sorry about that." He chuckled.

"Oh, that's fixable but the life of our daughter cannot be replaced!" the mother replied.

"Well, gosh then-"

"You're steaming a little you know, right? Are you in pain?!"

The shark laughed, "Ma'am, I'm made of water. The pain isn't that bad but the steam should stop soon." He pulled out his water bottle and asked before sipping some, "What caused your fire anyways? Toaster problem? Left the stove on or something?"

The father answered solemnly, "The Uchiha brothers are fighting amongst the city. They both used the same fire style technique and burned many houses. The other houses were being handled but our house would have been burnt to the ground if you hadn't showed up. You really are a hero, sir."

Suigetsu's eyes softened a little as he smiled at the family, "The name's Suigetsu and thanks. Make sure that your little girl is okay." Just ask he was going to jump to find Sasuke the father asked, "Where are you going then?"

He looked at the little girl now and then to the father and stated, "I'm going to stop my boyfriend from destroying this village." The mother gasped, "Your boyfriend is Itachi Uchiha?!" Suigetsu almost puked in his mouth but kept himself from doing so. He let out a deep breath before correcting her, "_Sasuke_ Uchiha."

He turned his back towards the family and ordered, "Now get to shelter quickly before they come around here again." Suddenly he felt someone hug his leg and he saw the little girl he had rescued hug his leg and whisper, "Don't die, Suigetsu… Aika loves you and wants to be like you when she grows up."

He smiled down at her and hugged her and said in a reassuring voice, "Now, Aika, Suigetsu is a strong shark and can handle anything that comes his way. Aika is a strong girl who can handle anything that comes her way. I'll be just fine and so will you." He ran into a store and grabbed a blue scrunchie and used it to make her a ponytail to keep her long hair back. Her brown bangs fell in front of her left eye slightly.

"As long as this blue scrunchie doesn't break then I'm fine, okay?"

"Okay, Sui."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head whispering, "Stay safe, little shark" before jumping towards the fighting brothers. He spotted them near the ramen shop yet Suigetsu chuckled as he thought, _Well Naru is going to kill me if I don't stop them from destroying his precious ramen shop…_

Suddenly an orange form came in between the brothers and forced them away. An orange sort of cloud enveloped the form's body and soon what looked like a tail came out of the cloud. When Suigetsu got closer he gasped in realization that the orange form was actually Naruto. Sasuke and Itachi both ran at Naruto but were both knocked away into other building away from each other.

Suigetsu jumped near Naruto and gulped, "Easy there, Naru, it's me, Sui, remember?" Another tail formed and Naruto got on his hands and knees, ready to attack if the shark boy made a wrong move. Another tail formed and the swordsman held his hands out in front of him, "I'm not here to hurt you, Naru, just relax and realize it's your best friend, Suigetsu."

Naruto's eyes softened at the sound of his crush's voice, "Don't worry, Naru, I'm not gonna hurt you." He slowly got closer and closer until Naruto stood up and they were both face to face. Suigetsu whispered to himself, "This is the only way I can free you from the nine tails attempting to control you right now…"

Suigetsu grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him. Naruto's eyes opened wide but he then returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Suigetsu's waist. Suigetsu cried through the kiss for two reasons: Sasuke saw the kiss and the cloud was actually causing him a great deal of pain at the moment.

The cloud started to disappear and when it was fully gone Naruto fell onto Suigetsu, who in turn fell to the ground holding his friend. Suigetsu's skin was burned where Naruto held him and Naruto was just overly exhausted from losing control. The water ninja heard a faint, "I'm sorry, Sui…"

"Naru… you okay?"

"I'll be fine but what about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Stop lying, Sui, I know I burned you!"

Suigetsu got up and helped the other ninja to his feet but the blond was suddenly knocked back by Sasuke, who growled, "Don't you dare touch him!" While Sasuke wasn't paying attention, Itachi ran in for the kill with his chidori ready to end him. Suigetsu knew that Itachi's attack would kill Sasuke so in a quick motion he pushed his lover out of the way and took the hit for Sasuke.

A blood curdling scream was emitted from Suigetsu as the lightning coursed through his body. Sasuke's eyes watered as he watched his lover's eyes roll back into his head. Itachi removed his hand from Suigetsu and looked at the broken state he put his brother into. Itachi readied his chidori and moved to hit his brother when he found himself with his hand in Suigetsu again.

The water ninja grabbed the older Uchiha's arm and choked out, "I won't… I won't let you hurt… Sasuke anymore! Even if it means… I must die… I won't let you touch him!" Itachi pulled back and watched as Suigetsu dropped to his knees panting heavily due to taking two fatal lightning blows, eyes focused on Itachi. He needed water but he also had to protect Sasuke and Sasuke was more important.

Just as Itachi was going to attack again Juugo and Karin stepped between them and pushed Itachi back a foot. Karin looked at the situation: Suigetsu breathing heavily with two deep wounds and burns, Sasuke looking phased, and Naruto barely conscious on the building also panting as much as Suigetsu.

Juugo gulped before stating, "Itachi was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan under commands from this man!" He shoved Danzo out from behind him and watched as Itachi's eyes widened and Sasuke glared, "Itachi, is this true!?"

"Yes, Sasuke, Lord Danzo ordered me to terminate our family."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"I… I couldn't find it in myself to kill my little brother."

Danzo scoffed, "Pathetic, Itachi! You're a terrible excuse for a ninja! You join the Akatsuki but you can't even carry out a single mission I assigned you!" Karin slapped him and growled, "He took disgrace in the place of honor and hate in the place of love! If anything, _you're_ the disgrace! Getting away with assigning Itachi murder for years! You disgust even me!"

Hate flowed through the youngest Uchiha as he ran towards an unprepared Danzo and shoved his sword through his heart snarling, "_Don't_ you dare talk about my brother anymore! You have no right to speak about him that way when you used him as a tool for your own use! I hope you enjoy an endless afterlife of hell."

He pulled his sword out and kicked the dead man's body off the roof. Sasuke looked towards the man he hated for so much of his life and ran at him and hugged him. He cried, "For so many years I hated you, 'Tachi! I didn't understand why you did it but now I know you were just following orders! I'm sorry, Itachi, I'm so sorry I tried to kill you all these years! And all you ever wanted was love and all I ever did was hate you! I love you, 'Tachi!"

Itachi smiled for the first time in a while and wrapped his arms around his brother tightly, murmuring into his brother's hair, "I never thought I would live to see the day you would hug me and say those things to me. I love you too, Sasuke… and are you going to introduce me to your lover there? The one I hit with my chidori twice."

Sasuke gasped and ran to his still deep breathing lover and said, "Itachi this is-" The water ninja held out his shaking hand to Itachi and whispered, "Suigetsu." Itachi was stunned he could still move and talk but smirked as he shook the trembling hand, "You make the perfect lover for Sasuke, Suigetsu. Though you already know my name it would be polite of me to say my name in return. I'm Itachi."

Suigetsu grinned before fainting and falling into Itachi's arms. Sasuke's eyes flooded with tears as he watched his lover slowly start to die in his brother's arms. Karin sprinted to them and held out her arm and made the unconscious Suigetsu bite her arm so that his wounds would be healed. After what felt like forever to Sasuke, Suigetsu's eyes fluttered open revealing his purple eyes.

"Hey, Sui…"

"Yeah, Sasuke?"

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer."

"Sasuke you're such a flirt!"

Itachi smirked at Suigetsu's blush as his younger brother picked up his lover and kept going with a smile, "Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile." Suigetsu kept giggling at his words, "I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out? Oh, Sui I got another one! Do you live in a corn field, cause I'm stalking you."

At that one everyone started cracking up and Sasuke chuckled, "Okay so I deserved that one! But what about this one? You're the only boy I love now... but in a few years, I'll love another. They'll call you 'Mommy.'" At that one Suigetsu's eyes watered but then he was placed on the ground and Sasuke dropped to one knee.

Everyone's mouths dropped as Sasuke grabbed the swordsman's hand and said softly, "Suigetsu, if I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand and because of you, I laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a lot more. So what I'm trying to say is will you marry me? I know I've made mistakes with you but you're the one I want to spend forever with so what do you say, Sui?"

Tears poured down the shark's cheeks as he nodded and cried, "Yes, Sasuke, yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Sasuke's eyes shined like stars in the sky at his lover's answer and slid a ring on his finger. He picked up Suigetsu and twirled him around saying, "You won't regret this, babe, I promise! I'll be the best husband you've ever had!"

When Suigetsu was placed back on the ground Itachi put a hand on the shark's shoulder and said with a real smile on his face, "Thank you for making my brother as happy as he is now. You made him happier and for that I can't thank you enough, Suigetsu." The young Hozuki clan member looked up at the other ninja and smiled back.

Sasuke pulled his lover to him and kissed him quickly before promising, "I won't ever put anything or anyone before you anymore. You are so important to me, babe, and I can't ever live without you. I love you to the moon and back and even more, Sui baby." He pressed his forehead to Suigetsu's lightly while saying, "I hope you enjoy eternity with me, Sui, because I know I will."

"Yes, Sasuke, I will enjoy eternity with you."

Five Years Later….

Life in the Leaf couldn't have been better in Sasuke's eyes. His brother lived next to him, Naruto was engaged to Gaara after he realized his true love was really the sand nin yet he was still best friends with Suigetsu, Karin was happily in love with Juugo, Juugo was surprisingly happy with Karin and he barely ever went insane, but best of all Suigetsu was pregnant with Sasuke's child. The couple was excited when they found out Suigetsu could carry children and after their marriage they planned to have a baby.

He was due any day now and in Sasuke's eyes Suigetsu couldn't have looked any more beautiful. At the moment they were sleeping, Sasuke on his side and Suigetsu was sleeping on his back. A sharp pain awoke the shark and be clutched his stomach. He jolted to a sitting up position and squeezed Sasuke's wrist to wake him up.

Sasuke awoke to the squeezing and was about to flip out until he saw Suigetsu's pained smiling face and his hand on his stomach. Sasuke whispered, "Let's go, Sui." He picked up his lover and carried him to Tsunade as fast as he could so Suigetsu would be out of pain as soon as possible. When they arrived at the hospital Tsunade was already there and ready since she expected the baby to come that night.

Suigetsu was placed on a bed and hooked up to machines and more IVs filled with water than Sasuke could count at the moment. He was also given medicine to stop the pain he was in. Sasuke grabbed his lover's hand as Tsunade told him to push. The shark screamed as he pushed and after hours of screaming and pain Sasuke and Suigetsu had their baby boy.

Tsunade handed Suigetsu the baby and smiled, "Congratulations, it's a boy! He should have the Sharingan like Sasuke and the liquefaction techniques of your clan, Suigetsu. You two really will have a dangerous shinobi for a child one day and maybe he will take mine or Naruto's place as Hokage one day!"

Both of the new parents smiled and thanked her for her kind words. When she left Sasuke asked, "What should his name be?" Suigetsu looked down at the baby who had the same color hair as him and smiled, "Can his name be Mangetsu? He reminds me of my brother and I know my brother would have loved to see our baby."

"That's perfect, Sui."

"Mangetsu Uchiha." Suigetsu smiled.

"U-Uchiha?"

"Yeah, he's going to carry out your clan's name, Sasuke."

Sasuke kissed his lover's head and whispered in his hair, "Thank you so much, Suigetsu. I know how your clan is dying too but you wanted mine to continue…" The swordsman chuckled, "Well the next baby we have is going under my last name to carry out my clan's name."

The Uchiha gulped, "N-Next baby?" The shark grinned mischievously, "Of course, Sasuke, you didn't expect just one now did you? I gave you a baby to carry out your clan's name now I'm going to give myself someone to carry out _my_ clan's name. But how about this, you can name our next baby since I named little Mangetsu here."

Suigetsu handed Mangetsu to Sasuke, who smiled back at their giggling son. Sasuke sighed happily, "Alright, babe, we'll have another kid but we need to wait like a year or two until we have our next kid." Suigetsu grinned, "Why, Sasuke? Need some rest till we go at it again, or what?"

Sasuke flicked his lover who scowled in return. Suigetsu watched as he saw the love in the Uchiha's eyes as he looked at baby Mangetsu. Sasuke said quietly, "He looks just like you, Sui. He has your hair but with my eyes. He's beautiful just like you and dangerous like the both of us… he's going to be one strong shinobi."

"I know, Sasuke, I know. And I can't wait till he gets older."

Seven Years Later…

"Mangetsu, hit that tree again!" The said ninja used his water gun technique again and caused the tree to fall over. Mangetsu grinned and jumped up and down saying, "Mom, I did it! I'm gonna be a great water style user just like you! Soon I'm going to be able to do a double water gun like you!"

Sasuke came outside with a four year old girl clinging to his leg. The Uchiha smirked, "Don't forget you need to practice your lightning and fire style justus too so you can be like your dad too." Mangetsu nodded and announced, "One day I'm going to be Hokage just like uncle Naruto! I'm going to activate my Sharingan and be perfect at water, lightning, and fire style and the liquefaction technique like you guys! Like uncle Naruto says, believe it!"

Suddenly Sasuke felt sharp teeth penetrate his leg. He winced in pain and scolded, "Naori Mikoto Hozuki, what have we told you about biting people? I swear you're just like your mother with those sharp teeth of yours." Suigetsu smiled at his lover as he countered, "You know you like my sharp teeth cause they're dangerous and you just _love_ danger, Sasuke."

Naori was not like Mangetsu, who looked almost like an exact copy of Suigetsu. Naori had dark hair with a blue tint just like Sasuke but she had purple eyes like Suigetsu and was somehow still able to have Sharingan eyes. Naori got her name from Naori Uchiha since her Mangekyo Sharingan was different and baby Naori's eyes were different too. Their child was also named after Naori because of Naori Uchiha's determination to save Naka Uchiha from his obsession with Izanagi.

Sasuke wanted to name her Naori due to the woman's determination to save those close to them. Baby Naori got a middle name, unlike Mangetsu. Her middle name was Mikoto after Sasuke and Itachi's mother who had been killed in the massacre. Sasuke smiled at the sight of Suigetsu showing Mangetsu the double water gun technique and thought to himself, _'Wow, I really got lucky with, Sui…'_

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and the young Uchiha turned to see his brother standing beside him. Naori then attached herself to Itachi's leg and bit him. The older Uchiha gave a pained smile, "Has her teeth gotten sharper, Sasuke, or is it just me?" Sasuke laughed, "Yes, they get sharper almost every day just like Suigetsu's!"

"Are you happy, Sasuke?"

"Yes, with him and you here I'm very happy… I never thought I could have a family again."

"Me neither but here we are together, happy, and with a whole new family."

"Yes, and I wouldn't trade what I have now for the world."

Itachi smiled and detached Naori from his leg and held her in his arms. She grinned and asked cutely, "Uncle 'Tachi, when are you gonna get married?" Suigetsu rolled on the ground laughing as he saw Itachi's face become slightly red. Itachi threw a kunai at Suigetsu, which went through him but the shark still got the point.

Mangetsu stared in awe as his mother was unharmed by the attack. He gasped, "Mom, how'd you do that?! Can I do that too?!" Suigetsu got up and rustled his kid's hair smiling, "It's my technique and soon to be yours and Naori's as well. You'll be able to do it too but it might be easier to do when you awaken your Sharingan."

Four year old Naori reached her hand into Itachi's kunai bag and snatched a kunai. She looked at it before poking Itachi with it. Sasuke pulled the kunai out of her hand and reprimanded her, "No, Naori, we don't poke people with kunai, okay? That's a dangerous weapon now give your uncle a big kiss."

She kissed Itachi's cheek and asked, "Will you play with me, uncle 'Tachi?" The older Uchiha smiled and put her on the ground and teased with a smirk, "You and Mangetsu against me and your mom, think you can beat us?"

Mangetsu pouted, "No fair! You two are bigger than us! Can we use justus against you two?" Suigetsu looked at the young girl and questioned, "Naori doesn't know any justu, does she Sasuke?" The said male only gave his famous smirk and said, "We'll see won't we Sui baby?"

"Itachi…" Suigetsu whispered.

"Yes?"

"You know to go easy on them and let them win, right?"

"Of course."

Mangetsu formed his hand into a gun and aimed for his uncle. He smirked as he fired water at Itachi who in turn made hand signs and whispered, "Fire ball justu…" When the water and fire connected a mass amount of steam formed and Suigetsu smirked, his son was going to go in for the attack just like his older brother would.

The smaller Suigetsu copy ran at his mother and tried to punch Suigetsu but found himself punching water. His mother chuckled, "That won't work on me, Mangetsu, better try this on your uncle." Mangetsu removed his hand from his mother and kicked Itachi on top of his mother. Suigetsu mumbled, "'Tachi, please get off of me…"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and once he tried to remove himself from being on top of Suigetsu he felt a kunai pressed to his throat. He looked up to see Naori holding the kunai with a grin on her face, her sharp teeth miming Suigetsu's own. Itachi laughed lightly, "Alright, kids, you beat us… but when you get older we won't take it easy on you."

Naori pulled the kunai away and gave it back to her uncle. Once the steam vanished Mangetsu was telling Sasuke all about how he managed to land a blow on his uncle. Sasuke looked over at Itachi, who was helping the shark up, and gave him a warm smile which was returned with one of Itachi's own.

Mangetsu ran back towards Suigetsu and tackled his mother which led to Naori tackling Suigetsu as well. Itachi walked over to his brother and smiled, "I see the love in your eyes when you look at Suigetsu, when you look at Mangetsu, when you look at Naori… even when you look at me, Sasuke. Never let any of this go, brother…"

"I don't plan on it."

THE END! I'm sorry if anyone seemed a bit out of character but this is my first Naruto fanfic! I'm just trying to write different things in order to get myself back into writing so I can finish all my other fics! By the way, I WILL be finishing up my other fics so everyone, please, don't lose faith in me!

_Songs used in the fic, "__John Doe__" by __B.o.B featuring Priscilla__, "__When You're Gone__" by __Avril Lavigne__, & "__Baby Mine__" from the movie __Dumbo__._

_Sorry if you don't like singing but almost every one of my fics has to have songs in it! It's just how I write! _

_There will probably be more Naruto or TMNT fics to come so say tuned if you like those two! _

Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow this fic if you liked it! THANKS!


End file.
